Ice Age: Past Memories
by Sianiiwolf
Summary: Takes place after Ice Age 4. Shira is living happily with the herd, her feelings for Diego deepening. But when she runs into someone from her past, will they convince her to leave? Much better then summary. :P
1. A Memory

A/N: Heya again. I'm just in the mood to write at the moment, so I'm starting a new story. This time in the Ice Age fandom. Yes, there will be ocs. I just can't help it. I make ocs for a buncha stuff. :3 So yeah. Anywho, it will mainly focus on Shira and Diego. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age. If I did, there'd be more then just four movies!

Shira's POV

I felt a paw prodding into my side. I ignored it at first, hoping it would stop, but that only made it prod harder.  
"Shira? Shira. Wake up!" A voice whispered. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I saw my sister's icy blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of the cave. "Shira. You awake?" "I am now. What is it Solstice?" I grumbled, sitting up and yawning.  
"Well, I, um. I had a nightmare. 'Bout dad." She whispered, hanging her head in shame. Solstice was jet black, all except for her belly, paws, and muzzle,which were white. She had a gray diamond on her chest, and her eyes were icy blue. She almost always had a lilly in her ear.  
I felt my heart clench at the thought of Father. He was the former leader of our pack, but he had abandoned it and us to go and hunt with a pack of crazy rouges who worshiped him like a god because of his silver and black pelt. They had wanted Solstice, my brother, and I as well, but the pack had fought them and managed to drive them away. But Father swore vengance, vowing that he would get his paws on us one day. It had given us nightmares ever since

I hugged my younger sister, knowing that the whole thing was hard for her, no matter how hard she tried to be brave. I looked around the cave, seeing Mother sleeping, but there was no sign of our other sibling.  
"Hey, Solstice. Have you seen Bramble? I think he ran out again." I growled in annoyance. Bramble knows better then to sneak out at night, easpecially alone. Oh well. If he wants to get in trouble I say let him. Just don't get us involved in it.

"Say my name. And I magically appear." A voice came from the mouth of the den. A handsome black saber cub, also known as my idiot brother, strode into the den, a deer fawn in his mouth. Solstice and I marvled at the sight of his catch. "Woah, Bramble. Where'd you get that?" Solstice asked, trotting over to sit beside him.  
"I killed it." He said. "Where'd you think I got it?"  
"Shush! You guys are gonna wake Mother!" I growled. "You know what happened last time."  
"What's gonna happen? It's not like she's gonna ground us, right?" Bramble scoffed, rudely shooing me away with a paw.  
"Wrong." Another voice came from the back of the cave.  
"Uh oh." Bramble said as his mother walked over to them. She was a gray-brown color, with slightly darker stripes lining her pelt.  
"What are you cubs doing up? You were supposed to be asleep an hour ago." "We did go to sleep!" Solstice insisted. "But then we got back up again."  
"And I caught a deer!" Bramble put in, dragging it over so his mother could see it. "Look!"  
She couldn't help smiling proudly at her son, no matter how annoyed she was. "That's impressive Bramble, but you shouldn't have snuck out." Bramble ducked his head. "I know, I know. We could get lost, or hurt, or stepped on, and you wouldn't be able to find us." He said. Now, why does that sound familliar?  
Mother smiled and ruffled the fur between his ears. "Aww, well, your alright. And you did manage to catch somthing."  
Bramble perked up. "Yeah. We can share if you guys want to." "That sounds good." I agreed. "And I get the first bite, right?" Bramble asked. I glared at him. "No, Solstice gets the first bite. She is the youngest after all."  
"I caught it!" Bramble growled.  
"And I looked at it. That doesn't make one bit of differance though now does it."  
"Your arguements are unnessicarily complecated!" "They're supposed to be!"  
"Alright you two, stop fighting." Mother said firmly, seperating us with her paws. "Bramble, you get te first bite. It's only fair, you caught it."

Bramble smiled. "Alright!" He smirked at me and I growled at him. Then he dove into the deer's flank and ripped out a huge chunk of flesh. Then Mother, Solstice and I tore into the deer as well, finishing it after a few minutes. When we were done, we snuggled up in the back of the cave and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I awoke with a start, the echos of my dream replaying in my head. I haven't seen either of my siblings since we were cubs. And I haven't dreamed of them in forever. Why I did now, I have no clue.

But I'm glad I did. Although I'll never forget my siblings completely, my memmories of them sometimes slip out of my mind. A dream is a good way to remember them.

But it still makes me sad, considering I lost them both before we were even teenagers. Solstice had died in a hunting accident, and a month or two later, Bramble had fallen off a cliff and was never seen again. It was really hard, loosing them both so shortly after Mother died. I had no family left, unless you count that phycopath of a father. But I guess it didn't matter. I was happy enough living with Diego and the herd.

I glanced outside, seeing the sun slowly rising above the horizon. It was nearly dawn. I looked at the sleeping saber beside me and smiled. Then gently nudged him on the shoulder. "Diego. Diego, wake up." His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at me. "Morning Kitty." He said teasingly and sat up, stretching. "Morning." I greet back and nuzzle him. Diego returns the gesture and let out a yawn. "So. Wanna go get some breakfast?" He asked, glancing at the rest of the herd sleeping in the back of their cave.  
I nodd and follow him out of the den. We walk in scilence for a while, enjoying the scenary and each other's company. We were heading towords the river. Once we got there, Diego and I each caught three fish and sat down to eat them under a willow tree.

"So." Diego started, tearing away a chuck of his trout. "You were figeting alot in your sleep. Something wrong?"  
I shake my head. "No. I was just having some strange dreams last night."  
He nods. "Anything interesting?"  
"Not really. Just memories."  
He looks like he's about to ask another question, but shrugs and drops the subject. We finish our meal in scilence and then start to head back to camp.

When we're about half-way there, Diego suddenly stopped and sniffed the air.  
"What is it?" I whisper, swiveling my ears to try and pick up any sounds.  
"Another saber." He explains quickly. "It's heading towords the den." He quietly continues in the direction we were heading, and I follow him.

When we arrive, I can see the saber. It was hiding in the undergrowth outside the cave. From the parts I could see, It appeared to be either gray or dark tan. I could tell from the scent that it was a female. Diego looked at me.  
"Ready to fight?" He whispered.  
"I was born ready."  
"Alright. On three."  
"One."  
"Two."  
"Three!" We shouted together and leaped at the saber, claws outstretched and snarling. It noticed us a moment too soon and let out a yelp of surprise as we barrled it over, pinning her to the ground. Oddly, she didn't try to resist or fight she jut let it happen. When we had her down, I looked her over. She was smaller then me, and wasn't gray like I thought, but a sleek jet black. She looked oddly familliar. I stepped off of her and Diego did the same. But he continued to growl and crouched unless she made a move.  
No. It can't be. I thought. But then she sat up and opened her eyes. They were the clearest icy blue.

The saber's eyes widened. "Shira?" She asked. "Is it really you?"  
I nodded. "Who are you?" "It's me. Solstice!" She squeaked happily.

A/N: Heya. Hope you liked the first chappie. Update won't be long.

Sianii out!

Peace!


	2. Reunited

A/N: Heya again. Now that I've finished Crescent Moon, I'll have more time to work on this one. So yeah. Thanks again to anyone who read Crescent Moon. There'l be a sequal soon. Anywho, back on topic. This'l be the story I mainly focus on now, so I'll try to update Asap. So yeah. Enough from me, Review time!

Matthis Unidostres: Thanks! And there's a reason I wrote what I wrote. Trust me on this one...  
Stubborn Saber: Thank you! I'ma glad your enjoying it!  
RJW82835: Thanks! Finally, someone gets it XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age or any of it's characters

Shira's POV

I stared at the younger saber for awhile, completely motionless on the outside, but my mind was wild as a rainstorm on the inside. This cub looked, and acted, so much like Solstice. Like my sister. But it couldn't be. No matter how much I wanted it to. She was dead.

"Shira?" The saber asked, walking up to me. But I barley heard. Diego nuged me out of my trance.

"What? What happaned...?" I muttered, rubbing my head.

"Shira? You okay?" The saber asked.

"I stepped back beside Diego, laying back my ears. "W-who are you? How do you know my name?" I stuttered, trying to look feirce, and failing.

The saber looked confused. "Shira? It's me. Solstice..." She said. "Don't you remember me? I'm your sister!" She squealed, starting to panic.

I shook my head. "No. Your not Solstice. She died a long time ago. Killed by mammothes during a hunting accident. Your not Solstice. For all I know, you could just be a figment of my imagination. You couldn't even exist!"

The saber shook her head vigorously. "No! No! I didn't die. The mammoth just knocked me out. Not killed me. When I woke up and went back to the camp, the whole pack was gone. You left after the attack. Didn't you?" She said desperately.

I slowly nodded. "Yes..."

The saber sighed with releif. "Oh, thank goodness."

"But." I said. "If your really Solstice, then you'll know who Bramble was."

"Oh that's easy." She said. "Bramble's our hot-headed brother. Hey. Whatever happened to him anyways? And mom and dad? And Lilly? And Glacier? And Cyclone? And-"

"Okay Okay. I beleive you." I chuckled, walking over to Solstice. "Geez. You must be her. No other saber in the universe talks this much."

Solstice chuckled. "Yeah. So, what happened to them?"

I let out a sigh. "Well, after you, ya know, things wern't the same around there. Mom started to go into deppression, so much that Cyclone had to take over leadership. And it only made it worse when Bramble fell off a cliff and was never seen again..."

Solstice widened her eyes in disbeleif. "B-brable's gone?" She said after awhile, tears forming in her crystal-blue eyes.  
I just nodded and let her lean into my fur well I continued.

"After that, Mom got so deppressed that Cyclone had to take over completely. She ended up drowning in the river a couple months after he dissapeared. When that happened, I left. Dunno what happaned to any of the others." Solstice sighed. "Well, we might have lost Bramble. But we still got eachother, right?"

I nodded. Then she looked suspiciously at Diego. "Who's this?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

I chuckled. "That's Diego. My uh... Friend." I finished quickly.

Diego walked up to her. "Uh, Hi." He said. "This is a bit akward..."

"Hey there." Solstice said. "Any friend of my sis is a friend of mine."

"So, uh, are you gonna be staying with us?" Diego asked.

Solstice shrugged. "...I guess so..."

I cut into the conversation. "We'll have plenty of time to talk about this once she meets the herd. Come on Solstice." I said, walking into the den, only to be stopped by Diego.

"Shira. Are you sure thi is a good idea?" He said. I glared at him.

"Of course it is. She is my sister after all. Why ever not."

Diego glanced at Solstice, who was currently stalking a butterfly. "You sure we can trust her?"

"She's barley more then a cub Diego." I growled, starting to loose patience with him. "And besides. We can handle her IF something happens. Which it won't."

He sighed. "Alright. Just trying to make sure you know what your doing."  
I smiled at him. "I am. And if something happens. I won't judge if you say 'I told you so.' "  
He smirked. "You really think I'm that stupid?" He chuckled, earning a laugh from me.

We walked into the den, seeing only the possum brothers and Sid. "Hey guys." Diego greeted. "Where's the others?"

"Out getting breakfast." Sid said. "Where'd you two lovebirds run off too?"

"Don't call us that." Diego and I said at once.

Sid chuckled. "See? Even your MINDS are connected as one. Can't you see your perfect together?"

Before we had a chance to answer, Solstice walked in. "Hey guys! What's taking so long?" She asked.

"Ahhhhh!" Sid, Crash, and Eddie screamed and ran behind a rock.

"W-who's THAT!" Crash stuttered, pointing at Solstice.

I had to muster up every ounce of will power I had to keep from laughing. "Guys relax. This is my sister. Solstice."

"You have a sister?" They said at once.

I nodded. "And a brother. But that's a different story for a different day. Solstice. Meet Sid, Crash, and Eddie."

The black and white saber walked up to them. "Hiya! The name's Solstice."

"H-hey." Crash said.

"Your not gonna eat us are you?" Eddie added.

Solstice chuckled. "Of course not. I don't eat possums. Or sloths. Besides. I don't think you'd be very tasty anyways."

"Well then. Nice to meet ya Solatice." Crash said and shook paws with her. Eddie did the same.

"So. You must be Sid." She said, looking up at the sloth.

"Yep. The one and only!" Sid said. I rolled my eyes and Diego face-pawed.

Solstice looked him over, circling him a couple times before sitting down again. "I'm not gonna lie." She she started. "Your not what I was expecting at all. But I like you." She smiled.

Sid sighed. "That's a releif."

Solstice chuckled and looked back at me. "So. Is this it? Or are there more?"

"There are plenty more." I assured. "Three mammoths, another sloth, and a hedgehog."

"Molehog." Diego corrected playfully. I nuzzled him. For a bit too long.

"Diego and Shira. Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sid, Crash, and Eddie sang. We broke apart and blused. Diego growled at them. "Hey. Solstice may not eat you. But that doesn't mean I won't." The others just chuckled, including me, and he eventually did too.

Solstice walked up to me. "Hey Shira. What happened after you left the pack? You never said what you did after that."

Diego glanced at me. "So. You gonna tell her?" He asked, settling down next to me.

I looked at Solstice. "You really wanna know?" I asked.

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

I sighed. "Alright. But I'm warning you. It's not a very nice story." By now the others had settled down in a circle around me and Diego. I took a deep breath, and started to explain.

A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter. It's longer then the frst by far. Yay! Anywho. Until next time!

Sianii out!

Peace! 


	3. Shira's Past Chapter 1

A/N: Hey again peoples. I'ma back. Again. So yups. Anywho. Review time!

RJW82835: Thank you!  
Stubborn Saber: Thanks! I'ma glad! And wow. That's gonna be...interesting huh? X3

A/N: Okay, some of this might not be acurate, so sorry 'bout that. But hey, what about Ice Age is acurate anyways? XD

WARNING: Conatins sad material. Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age. 20th Century Fox does, however.

Shira's POV

"Shira! Come on! We're gonna miss it!"  
I treked up a steep slope, following my brother to the top. I rolled my eyes. "Oh be quiet Bramble. We'll get there in time."  
"But what if we don't." He whined, pacing around a tree stump a few feet ahead of me. "The lights only come once every ten years!"  
I finally reached him at the top. We were on the top of a slope, that has a large, flat rock on the top that sticks out over a deep gorge. It was safe, though. The rock was crammed under two larger rocks and packed in with hardened dirt and such. When you were on the edge, you could see our pack's entire territory. The perfect place to watch the lights. And that wasn't even the best part. In the gorge, were several large waterfalls that ran down the side, fed by a river that lead to the ocean. A good source of food, but a better source of entertainment.

I looked at the moonlit sky, watching the stars twinkle well we waited patiently for a sight you might only see once in your life, if at all. Bramble walked to the edge and laid there, hanging his paws over the edge. I walked over to join him.

He was oddly silent. He just stared down into the water below, tracing it every once in awhile with his claws. After awhile, he spoke.

"I sure wish Solstice was here to see this with us..." He whispered. I put a paw around him, feeling the same way. "Me too, big bro." I whispered. We were silent after that, just watching the sky and water.

After awhile, I saw the water start to light up different colors. I looked at the sky and saw them. The lights.

I nudged Bramble, who'd fallen asleep on me. "Bramble. Bramble wake up! It's the lights! There here!"

"Wha?" He asked groggily.

"Oh get up you lazybutt." I said impatiently and knocked him off me.

That woke him up. "Hey. What was-"

"Look!" I cut him off and pointed to the sky. Bramble looked up and smiled. "The lights!" He exclaimed and ran back towords the edge and sat next to me. We watched the lights in silenct, occasionally 'oooooh' or 'ahhhhh'ing. They lasted for about an hour before the last one died from the sky, leaving just the usual shade of midnight blue. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Bramble yelped and lept up. "I hope we get to see it again." I nodded and listened to him go on about how amazing it was for awhile. We were so busy that we never noticed when the ground started to shake...

"I mean seriously! The sky lit up different colors! How. Is that even possible? I mean-"

"Bramble!" I cut him off again. He stopped bouncing on his paws and raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"  
I put my ear on the ground, trying to pick up any vibrations. "What?" He asked again, starting to get worried. After awhile I stood up. "D-do you feel that?" I asked quietly. The ground started shaking more violently then before. So much that we were thrown off our paws. Bramble fell and landed on his face. "Does this answer your question?" He asked sarcasticly as he struggled to gain his footing again.  
"Not the time Bramble!" I hissed. "Come on. We gotta get out of here!" He nodded and we started to walk away from the edge. But we weren't quick enough. The boulder that was holding the flat rock down was knocked over from the force of the earthquake. It landed barely a saber-length infront of us. It was too heavy for the rock and broke a crack right down the center. And we weren't on the sturdy side.

Bramble looked over at me, his eyes wide with fear. "Shira! What'do we do!" He cried, trying to dig his claws into the rock, and failing.  
I looked around frantically, trying to find a way to escape. "Come on! The only way out is over the rock!"  
"But it's so big!" He whimpered. "We'll never make it across!"  
"Would you rather face the falls?" I snarled. "Come on! Move it!" I growled, giving him a shove to get him going. He scrambled up the side of the rock, only managing a few feet before sliding down again. "It's too slipery! We'll never make it!"  
I glanced around again, looking for another way to escape. But Bramble obiously beat me to it. The next thing I knew, he'd snatched me up by my scruff and was racing towords a small tree that sat near the back of the cliff. Usually, I'd have scratched him for picking me up like this, but right now I didn't really care.

The tree was small and slender, probably only sturdy enough to hold one of us. Oh no...

Wit a great leap, he launched us off the ground and grabbed the lowest branch with his claws. He made his way to the top swiftly and surely. His eyes foucused on the top branch like it was the juciest peice of prey. Geez, I've never seen Bramble this detirmined in my life.

When we finally made it to the top, he set me down on the branch, it nearly snapped with our combined weights. He was panting, but made sure that his words were clear.  
"Listen Shira. When I say now, you jump. Jump strait forward. Got it?"  
At a loss for words, I simply nodded.  
He jumped out of the tree and landed on his paws and looked up at me, his expression unreadable.

The rocks were starting to crumble from being shaken so much. Causing a mini avalanche. I looked down for Bramble, but couldn't see him through all the dust. Suddenly, I heard his voice shout up from the ground somewhere.

"JUMP!"

Getting numb with shock, I ran to the edge of the branch and launched off it, soaring for a second before falling and hitting the ground, tumbling down the slope head-over-tail. It hurt, but wasn't as painful as hitting the roxk or falling off the cliff.

When I rolled all the way to the bottom, I scrambled to my paws and raced over to a rock, climbing up it and looking out at the cliff. You had a pretty good view of the top from here, but you still couldn;t see everything.

The small avalanched was tumbling down the rocks and heading towords the cliff, taking whatever was in it's path with it. I looked desperately for Bramble, but couldn't spot him through the cloud of dust and debris. I finally saw him after a moment, standing at the edge, backing away as the rocks sealed his fate, bowling him over and sending him down the three hundred foot drop. Down, down, down into the water below. The last thing I heard was his scream of terror echoing in my ears, getting fainter and fainter as he plummeted towords his death. Then all was silent.

It took me a minute to proccess what was going on. My brother. My own, bee-brained, hot headed, jerk of a brother, had given his life to save mine.

I just sat there for awhile, crying silently in shock as I heard his screams replaying over and over in my head. It was too much...

Overcome with greif and despair, I whipped back my head and let out a scream. A scream of pain and lonliness.

I realized that it was no use trying to find his body. The falls and the river stretched on for miles, eventually dumping into the ocean. The best I could do was make a grave to honor is memory.

I slowly gathered up some moss and flowers, even taking the deer fawn's bones that he'd killed awhile back. After I'd gotton everything, I carried them all to the base of the cliff. There was a small cave there with an opening just big enough for me to squeese through. A perfect place for a his grave, also where my sister's grave was to.

I found a large rock floating in the river from the earthquake and carried it here to use as his gravestone. I arranged the things on it and laid there silently, feeling the familliar greif for Solstice as well as new greif for Bramble.

Are you up there now? I thought. Are you with Solstice? Aloud, I said, "I hope your happy. Where ever you are. And thank you. You saved my life."

Even though I knew he wasn't here, I hoped he could hear me. But even if he couldn't, I still could. And I guess that's all that matters...

Solstice hugged my paw, tears flowing from her icy eyes. My story had gotten the others crying too, even Diego.  
"T-t-t-that was so sad!" Crash exclaimed, and grabbed Eddie, sobbing into his fur. Eddie patted his back. I let out a sigh. It had felt good to finally share my story, but it hurt as muc as it had releived me. Solstice looked up at me.  
"S-so Bramble...died...to save you?" I nodded. "Yes. He did..." I didn't know what else to say. Solstice took a deep breath and said. "Well, that can't be it. That's only what happaned when Bramble died. Nothing else. I wanna know the rest." She said, curling back up beside me. I nodded.  
"Okay. Here's the next story..."

A/N: Wow. This wasn't very fun to write. Oh well. Anywho. Hoped you liked it!

Sianii out!

Peace! 


	4. Shira's Past Chapter 2

A/N: Heya everyone. I'ma back! So yups. Anywho. I know this isn't Ice Age related, but for anyone who's a fan of Kung Fu Panda as well, They're officially making a third one! Yay! Anyways, review time!

Shiego627: Thanks! I love your username btw XD Stubborn Saber: Thanks so much! I wasn't really using that as a referance, but hey. What're ya gonna do? :3 YomanixAgain: Thanks! I'ma glad!  
Kittysaber45: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age

Shira's POV

After my first story, the rest of the herd had come back from their 'hunting' trip. They were all pretty surprised to see Solstice, but after I explained that she was my sister, they happily welcomed her with open arms. And trunks.

"Welcome to the herd Solstice!" Ellie said, ruffling the fur between her ears. Solstice smiled.

"Thanks you guys!" She was practically beaming with happiness as she bounced up and down on her paws, dispite what she had just learned about our brother.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Peaches asked, taking a spot beside Louis near the back.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Crash beat me to it. "Shira's telling us about what happened before she met us!" He blurted. "And it's sad!"

All eyes turned to me, brimming with curiosity, and I dipped my head. "Yes. My story isn't what you'd call 'happy'."

"Well. I for one would like to hear it. If you don't mind that is. It'd help us understand you better." Manny said, gesturing with his trunk for her to continue.

"Yeah. Come on Shira." Louis spoke up for the first time.

I sighed. "Alright. If you really wanna know." I quickly gave them a recap of what I told Solstice, Sid, Dieo, Crash, and Eddie before they came back. By the time I was finished, everyone was either crying or close to it.

"Well, that's, um. Quite the story." Ellie said, wiping away a tear. Manny nodded.

"But there's more." Solstice piped up. "That's just what happened after Bramble died. There's a whole lot more. Right, Shira?"

I sighed and nodded. Diego let me lean on his shoulder. "It's okay." He said softly. "We're all here for you."  
I smiled and nuzzled him. Again.

"Alright. Here's the next story..."

It had been a month and a half since Bramble died, and the pack wasn't taking it well. No one more so then my mother, who was already going through depression. The loss of Bramble effected her more then anyone else, the depression altering even her very personality. She was no longer the sweet, gentle saber I once knew, but a greif striken savage who didn't even trust her successor, Cyclone. She beleived everyone was turning aginst her. That she could trust no one. Not even me.

She had also become violent, striking out at sabers whenever they annoyed her or ticked her off. Her downfall had caused many of the sabers to leave. And it left our once proud and loyal pack so small you'd think we were no more then a group of rouges. Which we might as well be. None of our former unity existed within the pack anymore. It was everyone for themselves. Cyclone had been the one running the pack, even though he wasn't officially leader. He tried to keep us motivated enoug to move on. To keep going. But it scarcely worked. In fact I think that me, and my friends Lilly and Glacier, were the only sane ones left.

I was laying on a ledge thathung out over our camp. We lived in a large crater that was origonally a sinkhole, and was hollowed out by years of wind and rain and such. There was a large stone ledge that jutted out over it. A good spot to adress the pack, or to just lounge on a sunny day. Being up here reminded me of the days when I was a tiny cub, coming out of the den for the first time with my siblings at my side. Back in the days when mother was back to her old self and back when the pack was strong. But it was all in the past. And It'd never be that way again. All I'd have was memories.

I'd gotton so lost in thought that I didn't even notice when one of the guards Cyclone put up for me had walked up. With mother so out-of-whack and the pack getting weaker, Father's rouges had attacked a couple times. We'd even seen their spies outside our camp. So Cyclone had ordered that a guard be with me at all times. It was a tad bit annoying.

Make that VERY annoying.

The guard positioned himself a few feet away and watched me. Just sat there and stared at me. Uhg. Why me.

I watched the sabers stir down in the camp below, some going into their dens as the sun sank below the horizon. By the time the moon had risen, the guard and I were the only ones awake. I must have dozed off at some point, because I was awakened by the sound of pawsteps. I looked down and saw my mother stumble groggily out of her den. Se was once a master hunter, but that all seemed to leave her body when she started to break down. She walked out of the camp without waking any of the others. I silently crept off the ledge, past the guard, who was sleeping, and down the slope, following her. She was on her way to the river.

I managed to stay unseen, hiding in bushes or behind rocks to make sure she didn't spot me. I don't know how she'd react if she found me following her, but I have a feeling it wouldn't end well.

She was sitting on the riverbank, staring out into the trees on the oppisite side. As if she was looking for something.

Or someone.

After a few minutes, a dark silver saber with black stripes rippling across his pelt stepped out of the trees. His pelt was criscrossed with scars, but the worst one was on his face. It led from a shredded right ear, over his eye, and all the way down to his shoulder, leaving a thick, pink tunnel where no fur would ever grow again. He also wore a leather collar around his neck. And yet. There was something oddly familliar...

He looked mother up and down, an unreadable expression on his face. "So Amathyst." He started. His voice was low and gravely. "Have you considered my proposition?"

Mother, whose name was apparently Amathyst, looked up at him. "You had to know I'd never accept that, Trevor." The saber let out a booming laugh so loud I bet Solstice could hear it. "Trevor? Who's this Trevor you speak of? A new interest, I presume?" He gave a sly smile.  
"Don't play games with me, Trevor." Mother warned. "I may not be as strong as I used to be, but I'd happily reopen that scar anyday." Trevor laughed again. "If you say so, Amathyst. Anywho. Time to get back on topic. You know the thing we discussed last time we were here. Don't you?"

I nearly gasped. She'd been visiting this saber BEFORE?!

Mother glared at him. "Yes. I do."

"And do you have your side of the bargin?"

"No."

"What?" Trevor snarled and leaped on Mother, pinning her down. I wanted to rush out and help, but I even I knew I couldn't tackle him, even with mother's help.  
"I have held back from wiping out your entire pack for almost a year because you promised me them! Now. Hand tem over, or I'll be forced to make you watch as my warriors take out every single one of your precious packmates. One. By. One."

"You wouldn't dare!" Mother snarled, writhing in vain under his grip. It only made him hold her tighter, his razor sharp claws sinking into her pale gray-brown fur and piercing her skin, causing a tiny trickle of blood to run out.

Trevor smirked. "Now, are you reconsidering?"

"I CAN'T!" Mother screamed, trying to throw him off or roll out from under him. "There's only one left! The other two are dead!"

Trevor froze for a second, his eyes dying from all emotion before it was replaced by rage. "WHAT!" He bellowed, dragging his paws all the way down to her legs, leaving fresh, deep gashes. Blood poured from them and spilled onto the ground below. Mother let out a high-pithced wail of terror and pain as Trevor stepped off of her, kicking some dust over her bleeding form as if he were burying his dirt.

Mother finally sat up after a few minutes, glaring Trevor. "You heard me." She snarled. "Two of them died. The oldest fell off a cliff, and the youngest died in a hunting accident. The only one left is the middle cub."

Huh? That kinda sounds like. Oh wait...

I know why this saber looks so familliar now.

He's my father.

Trevor just stood there, glaring daggers at her for several minutes. Then he finally spoke in a low, quiet tone that made his words all the more frightening.

"You have failed me, Amathyst. You have gone back on our deal by letting them die. Those cubs were destined for greatness! They could have saved us all! But no. You had to go and let them die. You have sealed your fate, Amathyst. As well as sealed the fate for every saber in the world. Ya hear me? Every. Other. Saber. We are all. Impendingly. DOOMED! And you'll be the first to feel the wrath of it all."

A split second after he finished, Trevor leaped at Mother, dragging her down to the ground and digging deep gashes down her side. Her attempts to defend herself were getting weaker by the second, not like they did any good in the first place. She finally just stopped struggling and let the larger saber practically rip her apart, smiling with joy and bloodlust as he tore into her, ripping away the skin and flesh. He listened to her screams of terror and dove for her throat, sinking his large fangs in and digging. Deeper, and deeper. Even after she stopped struggling and even breathing, he continued to fight, ripping away whatever her could. When she finally lay unrecodnizable, He licked the blood from his muzzle and chest. Then he pried open her mouth and ripped one of her long saber fangs out of her mouth. He dipped it in her dark crimson blood, staining the tip before shoving it through the thick leather on his collar.

After that, he smirked one last time at his latest victim before shoving her remnents in the river. He jumped in for a few moments as well, to wash the scent and look of blood from his fur. When he got back out, he shook his pelt and strode back into the trees, like nothing ever happaned.

Unable to proccess what I'd just seen, I turned tail and ran. Ran and ran on blindly. I didn't care where I ended up, It just couldn't be here. Or anywhere near here.

And it never could be. Ever again.

A/N: Wow. That was more fun to write then the previous chapter. I actually enjoyed it. Is that bad...?

Sianii out!

Peace!


	5. Shira's Past Chapter 3

A/N: Heya again guys. Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy doing other stuff and haven't had muc time to write. But I'm back now, so yeah. Anyways, Review Time!

RJW82835: Yeah. I probably put a warning at the top huh? Oh well. Thanks!  
Kittysaber45: I know right? Ah Well. You'll find out soon enough. Thank you!  
Stubborn Saber: Thanks and I'ma glad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age. Only my ocs.

Shira's POV

If my last story had gained a slight drizzle, then this one gained a full blown hurricane. Everyone, Easpecially Solstice, looked sick and shocked. Even Diego was on the verge of puking.

After a few minutes, Peaches spoke. "So...your father, Trevor, killed your mother, and ripped her apart infront of you?"  
I nodded. "Well, he didn't exactly know I was there. But yeah. Yeah he did..."  
Louis pressed himself closer to her. "That's...that's awful..." He said sympathetically, not knowing what else to say.

I just sighed. Like with the other story, telling this one had left me feeling a mixture of releif and pain. Releif that I could tell it to people I trust, but pain in remembering things I'd rather forget. Suddenly feeling exhausted, I leaned int Diego's shoulder. He put a paw around me, but didn't say anything.

I looked over at Solstice, who so far hadn't said anything. I tried to nudge her to her paws, but she fell back over as soon as she stood up. "Solstice?" I asked, beginning to worry.

"I always knew our father was horrible." She whispered, barley audible. "But I never imagined he'd do something like THAT!"

I got up and carried her over to where I was sitting next to Diego. Without saying anything else, I gently started grooming her, like mother had done before she went totally Koo-Koo for cocoa puffs.

"Is there more?" She whispered. "What happened after...that?"

I paused in washing her and glanced around the den. The other's nodded, and Eddie gave me a thumbs up.

"Okay. This should be it. For the big things, anyways." I said. "Here we go..."

I don't know how long I've been running, and I didn't really care. I pushed through bushes and trampled the undergrowth. I picked up the scent of prey more then once, but never stopped. In my shocked state, I probably wouldn't be able to catch much anyway. And I didn't need food. Adreniline was keeping me going.

After a while, I finally collapsed. Sometime during my flight, snow had begun to fall and a thin layer of fluffy white covered the ground. I tried to stand up, but my paws wouldn't move. Instead, i felt a slow, numbing sensation slowly devouring my lower half. My vision became blurry until I couldn't see. With any luck, the snow will bury me before I come to. I thought grimly. Then I relaxed and let the darkness take me.

A/N: Sorry 'bout the short chapter. There shouldn't be a very long wait for the next one. Anywo, ope you enjoyed anyways.

Sianii Out!

Peace!  



	6. Shira's Past Chapter 4

A/N: Hey again people. Sorry for the short chapter last time, I was just in a hurry to get it up. But yeah. This chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age.

Shira's POV

I slept uncomfortably after that, and not just because of the freezing snow slowly covering my body. My dreams were filled with Trevor's snarls and growls, lashing at mother. And each time I tried to help my paws wouldn't move. He chased me until I couldn't run any longer, and then vanished. Instead, I was left staring down at mother's mangled body, frozen to the spot while her blood washed over me, drowning me in a never-ending tide.

I know, I know. Why do I call him 'Trevor' instead of dad, like I did with Mother even when I learned her name? Well, the answer is simple. I hate his stupid guts. He is not my father. He is a murderous saber who unfortunately just happened to be related to me. Nothing more. I don't want him as a father! I deny him, I deny him, I deny him!

Warm sunlight on my face woke me, and I slowly opened my bright turquoise eyes, squinting in the harsh light. The numbing sensation evaporated from my body and I sat up after a few moments. Looking around, I see the majority of the snow from last night had melted, turning the dirt ground to mud. I glance up the sky, it was already noon. I have no idea where I am, but I guess that coud be a good thing, right? At least I'm out of the pack's territiory. And hopefully far from it.

Seeing no other choice, I stand up and head west, following the sun as it moves trought the sky. I stop at sunset, catching a couple rabbits to eat before I look for shelter.

I eventually come apon a hole at the base of a tree. I scented the air before going inside. It was a tight fit, but I guess it'd have to do.

I carried on the same way for the next three days. Eating when I was hungry and sleeping when I was tired, all while following the sun. On the fourth day, sometime around noon, I reached the edge of a cliff. The farthest I could go without walking into the ocean. I looked down over the edge and saw that part of the water was frozen about a mile in. If I crossed it, there might be somewhere where I could live. And besides, where else could I go?

Picking my way down the cliffside, I headed across the shore and onto the ice. The slippery surface felt strange underpaw, but I didn't mind. As long as it got me away.  
I walked on for awhile through a thick mist that had settled over the ice. I made sure to step lightly, for I couldn't see more then a saber-length infront of me, and I never knew what the thick blanket of snow over the ice could be hiding: Crevasses, weak ice, more snow. Anything, for that matter.  
Although the snow had thawed back on the ridge, it stayed here. Why, I don't know. But it did.

I don't know how long I've been walking - in the fog I can't see the sun - but I think it's been about an hour. I look around, hoping to find that the fog had cleared a bit, but I end up drooping my head in disapointment.

Just as I begin to think about turning back before I get too lost, I feel thhe ground shift undernethe me. Then there was a sickening crack, and the next thing I know I was plunging into icy water.

The shock and cold of the water froze me for a second. After I regain my senses I look around, searching through the blackness of the water for a ray of sunlight to find my way back to the surface. Panic grips my chest when I can't find it. I must have been swept farther than I thought.

I finally spot it a few hundred saber-lengths away and try to swim towards it. But it's no use, the current's aginst me and is forcing me even farther away from the hole. Refusing to give up, I try to feel the ice above my head as I'm pushed along, searching for any more weak spots I might be able to claw through. But I can't find any. My body's getting weaker and weaker every second. Finally surrendering, I just stop and let myself be thrown along with the current. It eventually sweeps me into a spot that's not covered with ice. I try to swim upwards, but my legs refuse to move. I feel myself sinking, sinking. Lower and lower, until the surface becomes just a point of light that seemed as distant as a star. I let out my air and watch my bubbles float to the surface. Well this is it. I shut my eyes and wait for the numbing sensation, relaxing as I sank.

But then I felt somthing grasp my scruff, and I'm lifted upwards.

A/N: Yeah. The next one will be the last of the 'Shira's Past' chapters. The next few afterwords might not be as interesting, but they're vital for the storyline. Anywho, till next time.

Sianii Out!

Peace! 


End file.
